mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Calamity
' Little Miss Calamity' is a new Little Miss created for The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Calamity is almost always in trouble. Normally, the trouble starts with something normal, then something goes terribly wrong. In the end, anything that started out right is completely in shambles. She always ends these troublesome moments with her catchphrase of "What a calamity!" She has a Brooklyn accent in the U.S. version. In the UK she has a mixed British accent. Little Miss Calamity hosts a TV show called "Driving with Miss Calamity." Miss Calamity also owns a bakery as shown in the episode Restaurants. Her house dangles off of a cliff, and is barely supported by a few wooden beams. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Prudence Alcott and Aline Mowat, respectively. In the French version, she is called Madame Calamité. In the Japanese version, she is called サイナンちゃん. See also *The Mr. Men Show *S.S. Stubborn Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *So far, Miss Calamity is the only character seen going to the bathroom( Trains, Construction). *One time she is the one with shoes on the others are Mr. Fussy, Mr. Funny, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Small, Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Magic, Mr. Tall, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous and Mr. Noisy. *She may have a crush on Mr. Nervous, or Mr. Bump. * Her friends are Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Mr. Quiet, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Strong, Mr Scatterbrain (who saved her life), Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Tickle. * She is on the few Mr Men and Little Miss characters that didn't believed that Mr Rude has bad manners and acting rude in the beginning while the cotton candy was everywhere, but recognized that Mr Rude is acting rude in Fair. * Counterparts: Peppermint Patty (Peanuts, both are unlucky somethimes), Elaine (Seinfeld, both have Brooklyn accents and they are both unlucky), Alpha 5 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both panic alot and get themselves in awkward situations), Pepper Ann (Pepper Ann, both get into awkward situations, Marvin (Making Fiends, both are unlucky), Princess Daisy (Nintendo, Both have brown hair are both orange and look similar to eachover), Elora(Spyro, both have brown hair and were removed from thier series), Carmen Lopez, (George Lopez, both are unlucky and unfortunate at times), Olive Oyl (Popeye, both have New York accents, get unfortunate, and panic at times), Wendy Torrance (The Shining, both get into unfortunate situations), Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both are danger-prone), Inez (Cyberchase, both have similar hairstyles and panic at times), Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender, both have brown hair) * She didn't appear in Season 2. However, in Trees, she left a statue that looks like her (which looks somewhat realistic) behind. * She was twice seen with Mr. Messy (Birthday and Dillydale Day) * She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. * She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far) * The reason she didn't appear in Season 2 was because the creators wanted the show to focus more on the book characters. (Though Miss Daredevil's still around...) Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:Book series Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes